


I Know I Can't Replace Your Wife

by ADAMWryter



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Deleted Scenes, Kissing, M/M, Russerizawa, Smut, Tears, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: The unseen romantic scenes between Dr. Ishiro Serzawa and Mark Russell





	1. In Order To Live Harmoniously With Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: If you haven't watched the film yet, please go watch it. Because these are fictional deleted scenes for the movie.
> 
> I have a strange habit of pairing men whom I find handsome despite their chemistry. So I assume I may be the only one rooting for this pairing... Anyway, hope to find someone who has the same feelings about these two characters. I don't know what the pairing name would be... I'm thinking of Russerizawa...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to Antarctica... Dr. Serizawa helps Mark relief some stress with an intimate way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a M/M smut, and I am aware of many sexual activities that could take place. However, what's written here reflects my preference in sex. So, hope you guys have the same taste as mine

The situation is tensed, not gonna lie. Everyone in Monarch is intimidated by the fact that Dr. Emma Russell has successfully invented and employed ORCA, but now is kidnapped by the eco-terrorist Alan Jonah. Therefore, they have re-recruited Mark Russell to help them track down the ORCA, because who knows what would happen when it is in bad hands. They did everything within their powers, and after a surprised engagement with the King Godzilla, they somehow discovered she’s heading to a Monarch’s facility in Antarctica and sped up. The flight from Castle Bravo in Bermuda to Outpost 32 in the South Pole would be long and boring, and stressing, especially to Mark. So, he decided to try to take some rest, or at least that’s what everyone else suggested, rather than stirring his mind with millions of theories of what they might have done to her, or anything else that he’d rather not speak of.

The flight is sound and calm despite high speed, and the crew is nice enough to arrange him a decent room, alone, to not be disturbed after what he’s been through. It’s just a small room with a bed, well-conditioned, the lighting is not very bright, to create relaxing feelings because everyone working here deserves a decent sleeping environment. He sits on the bed with his face buried in his palms, still trying to find relaxation as everyone tells him to. Then all of a sudden, he hears a knock on the door.

“Dr. Russell? It’s me, Serizawa”, the voice of the Japanese man is thick, echoing through the metal door.

“Come in”, Mark replies with a tired tone, but he sure does not want to be rude. Well, after being rude enough in the previous meeting.

Dr. Ishiro Serizawa walks in with a tablet and some files in his hand, “Sorry to disturb, Dr. Russell. I know you are trying to rest but there are things I need to discuss with you.”

“Please, you know you can call me Mark”, the American man forces out a friendly smile. Tired as he may be, he’s not mad at the scientist in front of him. Even though he was very angry at the information he heard earlier, about 17 other Kaiju’s still under research rather than destroyed, he admires the idealism of Dr. Serizawa, for he himself is also a nature lover.

“Okay, Mark”, Serizawa makes an honestly warm smile at him before scanning through his tablet and files. He hands some to Mark before sitting on the bed beside the man, “As much as classified this information is, because we have to be more secure about the information we have in our negotiation with the government, especially after what happened in 2014. I believe it’s best if you know this.”

“I know these materials are classified”, Mark says in a curious tone, “But why are you sharing these with me?”, he grins.

“Because I trust you”, Serizawa answers firmly, which surprises Mark. “I believe these could help you, it’s some work of your wife.”

Scanning through the materials, just some writing of his wife’s that feels so familiar, Mark replies, “Yeah, looks like there are only some acoustic sounds left to identify. Most of them are very specific in here…”, in a serious, professional way.

“Your wife is a brilliant and talented scientist. You’re lucky to have her”, the Japanese makes honest compliment while patting with his hand on Mark’s lap.

“Yeah, she is”, Mark replies with some nods and a dull smile, thinking of many things. “But we have been in separation for years, I wonder what she is feeling now.”

Dr. Serizawa tries to comfort Mark by putting a hand on his shoulder and using the firmest tone as possible, “I believe she’s fine, she’s still safe as long as she’s still valuable to them, your daughter’s too.”

“I hope you’re right”, Mark replies softly. Hope is starting to rise inside of him. It is unclear if it is because what Serizawa says or how Serizawa says.

“She’s lucky to have a husband like you, too”, Serizawa puts a hand on Mark’s shoulder, gripping tightly in somewhat manner to transfer his energy to Mark.

“Thanks”, he smiles with his eyes half-shut eyes, “But I don’t think so, I have not been there for her… I guess that’s what made her rebuild the ORCA…”

“No”, Serizawa interrupts, “She rebuilt it because she believed it could be used for good purpose, to help the Titans… You have nothing to do with that…”

“I don’t know, man”, Mark’s eyes shift into another direction of thinking, they speak something, something sad, “I guess she could blame it on me…”

“Mark”, Serizawa’s voice brings the man back, “the humans’ love is something even more mysterious than the ancient Titans we’re studying… You never guess what crazy thing it would make you do. Maybe you staying away is the right thing to do at some point, relationships can be tough, and you knew what was best for your family at that time. But running away in your head is no solution…” The Japanese scientist makes sense, Mark was in no good condition, or is he ever? But actually, Mark Russell is the type of man that requires a lot of alone time for clearing his head.

“Wow, some words”, and now Mark’s eyes are locked in Dr. Serizawa’s. And without Serizawa’s glasses, the gaze is even deeper. “Even more mysterious than the ancient Titans we’re studying? Would make you do crazy thing?”, he repeats Serizawa’s words and makes both of them laugh, “Are you sure?”, he asks in a joking tone.

The older man laughs back, “Yes, I am a hundred percent sure”, then his eyes are locked in the other’s the same way. Silence is in the air and between the two men.

“How crazy could it be?”, Mark asks with a suddenly soft voice, his eyes never left Serizawa’s.

“I don’t know…”, the other man answers under his breath. The space between them is getting smaller, until they lean closer and give each other a kiss. Their hands grab the other one’s body, trying to tighten the gap between them while still keeping their eyes closed. They can feel the other’s lips so warm, so different from the conditioned air in the ship.

After some time, they part, but not because they want to stop. Both of them look at each other with a really surprised expression, like they had no idea that would happen…

“That was crazy”, Mark says, catching his breath.

Serizawa answers nothing, only making a few nods while his head is vivid with thousands of explanations, not very long before they lock their eyes and lips into each other’s again, like it’s normal to happen.

Mark’s hands run over Serizawa’s body, on the fabric, desiring to take off his clothes. He manages to take off the older man’s jacket with Serizawa’s assistance and willingness, throwing it on the floor. But the vest and the tie, he wants to see them on the Japanese man. He’s gotta admit the man looks really sexy in that. And Serizawa also manages to take off Mark’s jacket, because there’s no need to keep it warm anymore with all the heat between them. Then through another layer of shirt, he rips it off to expose the American’s statue-like and full-of-hair chest. He observes it with bare eyes, with a smirk on his face and a similar one on the other’s. He kisses on Mark’s neck and makes him moan. Mark’s arms are gripping his body real tight like a beg of “please don’t let go”.

But eventually, he grabs Serizawa’s body and pulls him back, only to gaze him in the eyes before pressing his lips onto his one more time. The kiss is hot, and he can taste the sweat of his neck on Serizawa’s lips. Just after then he drops on his knees while Serizawa’s still sitting on the bed, not even expecting what coming. He parts the older man’s legs and unzips his pants. The Japanese’s dick is still something for the age of 74. He has it entering his mouth and pleasures it. His throat rubs against the skin of the genital, making Serizawa groan and pant with heavy hot breath.

Mark is just so caring, he always focuses his eyes on the expression of the man to whom he’s giving a blow job, admiring the handsomeness of the Oriental face in the state of horniness, and Mark smiles with his dick still in his mouth sometimes. But Mark is just also mischievous, he occasionally stops and lets the man ease the heat, only to use his tongue and worship the leather shoes which Serizawa has been wearing since the negotiation meeting. He then takes off the shoes to worship the Japanese’s feet through his sock, sucking his toes and kissing it, but he’s always ready to devour his cock again. He does it with passionate, sexual oral stimulation for a man feels new and exciting and he always wants to give more… Up to a point that he can feel his cock is about to release, and Serizawa’s panting has turned into “Iku, iku, iku…”, he decides to keep his hand still gripping and his mouth still sucking. Serizawa comes with a heavy exhale, shooting his Japanese juice into Mark’s throat and onto his face. Mark licks it, and he likes it, like a titan absorbing the nuclear power that makes him stronger, he wants more.

Both men stand straight up to meet each other’s eyes again, and their eyes are speaking of how amazing that was. And then they share a kiss in spite of whatever in their mouths. But not waiting for any longer, Dr. Serizawa grabs Mark Russell by his shirt and pushes him straight onto the bed. Mark lands on the bed with hunger for whatever the Japanese man’s about to do. Serizawa climbs on top of him, and the two share a smirk like they want what’s happening after that so badly. The older man then buries his face into that hairy chest and sucks on the younger man’s nipples. That feels really good, Mark could swear it. He groans, really loud. Like a titan roaring, he moans to let his partner know how sexually satisfied he’s feeling right now.

All of a sudden, Serizawa stops, only breathe to take the very tie on his neck and stuff it into Mark’s mouth. Because they would not want anyone to discover what they are doing and because it would feel kinky. Mark doesn’t fight back, he lets the man do it like he desires for it, like it’s a deep down kink that he’s been hiding so well. Both of his hands hook on the bed while Serizawa gently lures his cock out and begins orally stimulating it. The sucking makes Mark feel just like how he imagined it would be, very very orgasmic. He moans so hard through the fabric in his mouth, and that keeps empowering Serizawa to do it harder and harder. The Japanese man loves that sound, he really does. Who could imagine how horny an American man’s sexual moan would sound? And hopefully that sound does not get out of the four walls of this room. Mark keeps biting harder on the tie the closer to orgasm he is. And finally, his juice showers all over on the bed and on the other man.

Mark spares no free time for Serizawa to catch his breath before dragging the older man close to his face and gives him a kiss. Not sure if it’s funny or romantic to see their juice on each other’s face. What a view! Hopefully no one sees that, and they might have to think of a way to clean everything up without letting anyone know what happened in this room. But before that, why not take some time for some intimate conversation. They might have just been to Chile by now, there’s still a long way to Antarctica.

After the kiss, they lie next to each other on the bed with their eyes glued to the ceiling on top of them, finding words to say.

“That was… That was something. I haven’t done this…you know… with a man…”, Mark says while his hand’s reaching for Serizawa’s hand. They intertwine. “I haven’t had sexual contact for a long time either… Even before our separation. I almost forgot how good it felt…”

“I haven’t myself either”, Serizawa replies with a smile, turning his head to look at the beautiful American lying next to him. “There is no time for… sex when you’re too busy studying the mysteries of the ancient world…” Mark laughs at it, and Serizawa laughs, too. It sounds a little too nerdy but it’s true. Years of living in the wilderness, studying and taking photos of the wild animals, all he thinks of is his family, he has not even touched himself. “But I know that in order to live harmoniously with the nature around us, we must first have a harmony relationship with the nature inside of us…”

“That sounds so deep”, Mark jokes, because he knows what it means, but maybe just the surface. “I want to give myself to my needs whenever I want now”, he chuckles.

But Serizawa gives him a warm smile, “Being harmonious with your nature is not just giving yourself to your biological needs, it is also being harmonious with the very secret thoughts in your mind…”

Mark’s smile turns upside down. “Please don’t do this”, he begs, like he understands what is going on, “Please don’t ruin this moment…”

Serizawa withdraws his hand from Mark’s, gets out of the bed and starts adjusting his clothes because he cannot go out being seen for what he has just done. He makes another charmingly sincere smile to Mark, who’s still lying on the bed with his eyes observing every moment of the other. “I have feelings for you, honestly”, Serizawa says as he’s buttoning his cufflinks and adjusting his shirt. “But your love belongs to your wife… I cannot change that… I’m not what your heart truly desires… I wish you luck and we will do everything in our powers to get your family back…”, Serizawa nods with a promise.

It seems like Mark could not bare the fact he’s dealing with, the thing Serizawa said. He just shakes his head out of the tears trying to come out. But he takes a deep breath, and walks to Serizawa with the man’s tie on his hand, and ties it for him. “Thank you”, he says as he’s tying with a smile, maybe a forced one, “I understand…”. His words are secretly carrying so many thoughts and emotions, with a goodbye kissing coming after.

Serizawa knows that, and he knows it’s best to let Mark deal and figure out on his own. That’s why he only replies with a smile before leaving the room, leaving Mark staring at the closed metal door with thoughts of to heal the relationship with his wife or to convince himself that he has fallen for a man.


	2. Ai Shiteru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment they say goodbye to each other for the last time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep this simple but emotional. This scene is already sad on its own with the chemistry between Dr. Serizawa and King Godzilla... And I want to focus on the pairing chemistry with this fiction. Hope you guys like it.

The world is at risk… No, the human population is at risk of becoming extinct after Monster Zero, or Ghidorah, has summoned every Titan on the planet Earth to serve him. Even though a false king deserves no such. And once every Titan is united, they will be able to tear the Earth into halves. The theory of natural balance might just be nothing but a failure when the alien monster has set his dominance, the entire planet will be destroyed.

Meanwhile, King Godzilla is recovering in a sunken city deep deep down the water, feeding on the radiation. This process could take up to years, while the state of the world is literally coming to an end. Mark Russell has an idea to buff the King with Monarch’s nuclear warhead, but they could not launch it due to the situation. The warhead could only be activated by hand. Therefore, some one has to swim out there to the volcanic temple and feed the nuclear energy to the King. Dr. Serizawa volunteers. And that means death…

However, he’s really determined. The crew has already done preparing for him. He’s putting on the diving suit and looking at Mark who’s standing frozen staring at him. And just as Serizawa’s about to dive, Mark runs at him.

“Please don’t do this”, Mark begs of him with tears almost coming out of his eyes, but seemingly restrained by a force. “There must be another way…”, he almost sobs.

“There is no time”, Serizawa takes off his helmet to see Mark one last time in bare eyes, “I could not risk billions of lives by wasting any more minutes.” He then reaches for his notebook, and hands it to Mark. As if he had known Mark could not let him go without any last words, and he knows Mark would take good care of what’s written in there. “My notes”, he says as Mark’s receiving the notebook. He does not open it right away, he just runs his finger tips on the cover while gazing at Serizawa with watered eyes. The black notebook seems old and almost falling apart, but carries so many values. Mark knows that, and he has secretly sworn to cherish it and protect it at all cost. Especially, just because it’s Serizawa’s.

“I don’t know how to deal with it”, Mark speaks as he’s caressing Serizawa’s face, running his hand on the wrinkled skin of a handsome face, touching the facial hair near the lips he has kissed more than once.

“You will”, Serizawa warmly answers. “You have your family. Go to them…”, there are tears in the eyes of the older man, too.

Mark nods in somewhat of disagreement, while his eyes are almost soaked. He only lifts his eyes up again to ask Serizawa one question, “How do people say ‘I love you’ in Japanese?”

“Ai Shiteru”, Serizawa replies with shaking voice. He knows what that question means, it makes him lose his calmness before the man he has feelings for.

“Ai Shiteru, Serizawa”, Mark speaks from the bottom of his heart with the warmest tone as possible. Because for the very last time, he just wants to know how much he loves him.

“Ai Shiteru, Mark”, the Japanese says softly, leans into to receive the kiss from the American. It’s the hottest kiss, the saddest kiss, the last kiss, the goodbye kiss. It’s soaked with tears from the eyes and their lips could not stop shaking from the fear of what’s ahead.

When they’re done, Serizawa gives him a farewell smile and puts on his helmet, then gently steps into the capsule and swims out to the water. Mark’s sight just doesn’t leave from the image of the capsule soaring for the volcanic temple, gradually disappearing in the blinding light.

He wipes the tears left on his face and gently opens Serizawa’s notebook. Besides the incredible writing of his research, there are some sketches of Mark. And the very last page of his work is the sketch of Mark sleeping with some lines written with great care and emotions. _“He’s a very adorable man. And he’s also a troubled man with many hidden fears. I don’t know why I fall for him. But he’s a married man, though living estrangedly from his wife, he’s still a man with all heart for his family. And I know I cannot replace his wife…”_

Mark’s eyes let out some very last tears, and as soon as he knows it, an explosion appears in front of his face… And now he just wishes Serizawa had known that no one could replace him either….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
